Reedy Flipper
Reedy Flipper is one of the most successful robots in the SweCats-based RBT Wars. mongst other success is has reached the Grand Final on five occasions, and is, to this date, the only RBT robot to win two seasons of RBT Wars. Design Reedy Flipper was first created back in, according to SweCats, ca. 2002, although 2002 is a year SweCats often use when something happened in his childhood but he dosn't really know when. The design is a very simple flinger. After all, Reedy Flipper is one of the oldest RBT robots ever built, and is part of The Original Six, the first robots SweCats built. The design is similar to Holchem (Lego Bots'), with a flipper that covers about halv the robot, and wheels in the back, which function as an axle for the flips. In the back there's a small bit that sticks out from the body. The meaning of this is that it because of this becomes easier for Reedy Flipper to self-right. Also, this piece contributes to SweCats grip on the robot, and the flips become much more powerful. In Combat Prior RBT Wars During the first few years in TO6 Reedy Flipper always won, and Blueberry was always runner-up. So when RBT Wars began SweCats decided to wait with Reedy Flipper, just to "save the best to last". RBT Wars series 2 Reedy Flipper however got to join the new bloods prior series 2. It was far from the success SweCats expected, and Reedy Flipper lost in the first round to Razer. In series 2 Reedy Flipper entered heat D against Dantomkia, Zoo 2 and Crusier. There it went thoung to the heat semifinal together with Dantomkia, and in the second round it went up against Atomic (the first version of Atomic, it didn't really look like it does now), where it flipped Atomic twice, the last one put Atomic out of the arena. In the heat final it went up against then 2:nd seeded Wrong, which also got flipped out of the arena. In the Grand Final the first round was against Panic Attack. Old PA got defeated, and Reedy Flipper sailed through to meet Razer in the Final, the only robot to, at least recorded, defeat Reedy Flipper at an earlier stage. Reedy Flipper, however, was on top from the get-go, and flipped Razer out of the arena. Reedy Flipper therefore was the winner of RBT series 2 RBT Wars series 3 As the current champion Reedy Flipper had to enter heat A of series 3. In the first round it went up against Glasses, 4X4 and Extra. Reedy Flipper and Glasses went through. In the second round Reedy Flipper met Mincebot. Reedy Flipper won easily and in the heat final it went up against Heading through, which got flipped out of the arena in the matter of seconds. In the semifinal Reedy Flipper met Chaos 2 and Hypno-disc. It won that fight, but it might have been one of the most challenging fights Reedy Flipper had that series. In the Grand final first round Reedy Flipper met Rampage, which ended up outside of the arena. But in the Grand final final it met Lame, a tiny yellow flipper, which shoved it out the arena in just a couple of seconds. Reedy Flipper had to statisfy itself with being the third wars runner-up. During series 3 Reedy Flipper also participated in the Christmas special (2008), in a rumble between all (at the time) red robots. Reedy Flipper won the entire thing. It also took on Old Purple in a champion-of-champions fight. Reedy Flipper ended the fight by pitting the first series champion. RBT 4 In series 4 Reedy Flipper entered heat L. In the first round it met Greeny Dragster, Police and Yellow Jelly. It won the fight, together with Police. In the heat semi-final it met Turbo 6, and won that fight easily. In the heat final the opposition turned out to be Revenge of toilet roll, a powerful flipper, got flipped out in a couple of seconds. In the first round of the series semi-finals Reedy Flipper faced Black 93, and had surprisingly hard time beating it. In the second round it was Disaster that had the unlucky draw. But it was a really though fight, and it took time for Reedy Flipper to go through to yet another Grand Final. In the first round of the Grand final it went up against the energy package named Orange Speed. Orange Speed surprisingly turned out to be quite the opposition, and simply bashed Reedy Flipper out of the arena. In the play-off Reedy Flipper met TOA in a hard fight, but Reedy Flipper managed to defeat TOA, and got the bronze in RBT 4. Category:Robots with flipping weapons